Metamorphosis Part II
by LyG4ever
Summary: Part II of Metamorphosis. Basically what happened when Lizzie went to Julliard... Kate's birthday and she's feeling sad... Who could lighten her up? FINISHED!
1. So Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'So Yesterday' belongs to Hilary Duff. I own Candace and Lorraine characters.**

Chapter 1. So Yesterday

"Hey, Ands," Ronny said when he got back from the bathroom. "Sup?"

"You know, Ronny? ...I've been thinking," Andie replied. "I don't think we should keep dating"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You see... you're obsessed with Lizzie... I know I was too, but I've grown... Besides, I'm going to start my senior year and I don't wanna spend it like this one... always getting high or sleeping with you. Sorry baby," Andie replied before walking off. 'If she gave me another chance, I'm not gonna ruin it' She saw Lizzie's car disappearing from the street and smiled. 'You can trust me now'. A group of girls her age walked towards her.

"Hi, Andie," one of them, Candace, said. She was the most popular girl of their class.

"Hi, Candace," she replied.

"Wanna go to the movies with us?" other of them, Lorraine, asked. Andie nodded. "Let's go, then!"

"So... why are you talking to me?" Andie asked. "I always hung out with Claire and Brooke"

"Well, we've been watching you lately and Candy thinks you're cool," Lorraine replied. "So she wants you to hang out with us" Andie nodded again. "Besides, you have a great sense of style"

"Thanks," Andie said, as they got in the movies.

End of chapter.

"_You can change your life - if you wanna  
__You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
__If you change your mind  
__Well, that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
__And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
__They look good on me  
__You're never gonna get them back_

_At least not today, not today, not today  
__'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
__Come tomorrow it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
__Laugh it off let it go and  
__When you wake up it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
__You can act real tough - if you wanna  
__You can say you're torn  
__But I've heard enough_

_Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
__When you started to ignore me  
__Do you see a single tear  
__It isn't gonna happen here_

_At least not today, not today, not today  
__'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
__Come tomorrow it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
__Laugh it off let it go and  
__When you wake up it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_If you're over me, I'm already over you  
__If it's all been done, what is left to do  
__How can you hang up if the line is dead  
__If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
__If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
__If the light is off then it isn't on_

_At least not today, not today, not today  
__'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
__Come tomorrow it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
__Laugh it off let it go and  
__When you wake up it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__Haven't you heard you're so yesterday  
__  
If it's over, let it go and  
__Come tomorrow it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
__Laugh it off let it go and  
__When you wake up it will seem  
__So yesterday, so yesterday  
__Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay" _

**AN: Let's see… I was bored and wrote 9 chapters at my Dad's. Here's the first one.  
This story is basically what happened in Hill Ridge while Lizzie was at Julliard, it's mostly from Andie and Melina's lives. I promise next chapters are longer!  
XOXOXO,  
LizzieyGordo4ever. **

PS: I'll update ASAP (as long as I get reviews), but my grandma's condition is worse…  
See ya all!


	2. Come Clean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song Come Clean belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 2. Come Clean

Andie grabbed her phone and dialed a number she was dying to: Lizzie's.  
"He-llo?" Lizzie's voice said.

"Hi... Lizzie? It's Andie," she said.

"Hey! What's up?" Lizzie asked. Andie bit her lip.

"I... I just wanted to call you and say... I'm sorry"

"Andie, you don't have to," Lizzie said.

"But I want to," Andie replied. "I'm sorry for all the things I did to you... I didn't even deserve you to talk to me again"

"...It's not like that. I guess I never really knew why, but still..." Lizzie babbled.

"I was jealous of you, Lizzie. Your life... was perfect. And mine wasn't even close," Andie sadly replied.

"Andie, no one's life is really like that. I worked too hard to make it seem that way... Perhaps too hard," Lizzie stated.

"But... you were like living in a fairy tale..." Andie pointed.

"...I didn't get the happy ending," Lizzie's voice said sadly. "I- I've got class. See ya" they hung up. Andie stared at her phone and dialed another number.

"...llo?" a muffled voice said.

"Hi... it's Andie," she said.

"Andie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Gordo, I'm sorry. I ruined your relationship..." Andie started.

"Andie, even though you made that picture, it wasn't your fault. We- we were having some trouble lately... she hid something from me," Gordo replied.

"...She was depressed and Ronny gave her drugs," she blurted out. Silence in the other line.

"So, you're still trying to ruin her life?" his voice sounded strange, like strangled.

"Gordo, you know I'm starting anew! That's the truth! She... was sad because you two had had a fight and he offered her them... She got sick, like, 10 minutes later and threw up!" Andie cried. More silence.

"Listen... can I call you back? I've got some stuff to do," he said.

"Sure... bye"

"Bye" they hung up.

'Gosh, this stuff is harder than I ever thought!' Andie thought while lying back in her bed.

End of chapter.

"_Let's go back, back to the beginning.  
__Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned.  
__Cuz perfect, didn't feel so perfect,  
__trying to fit a square into a circle was no life.  
__I defy._

_Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams,  
__let it wash away my sanity.  
__Cuz I wanna feel the thunder,  
__I wanna scream.  
__Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean._

_I'm shedding, shedding every color,  
__trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin.  
__Cuz different, doesn't feel so different,  
__and going out is better than always staying in,  
__feel the wind._

_Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams,  
__let it wash away my sanity.  
__Cuz I wanna feel the thunder,  
__I wanna scream.  
__Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean._

_I'm coming clean  
__I'm coming clean  
__Let the rain fall.  
__Let the rain fall, I'm coming..._

_Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams,  
__let it wash away my sanity.  
__Cuz I wanna feel the thunder,  
__I wanna scream.  
__Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean._

_(Let the rain fall down) I'm coming clean.  
__(Let it wash away, cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream)  
__Let the rain fall,  
__let the rain fall,  
__I'm coming clean.  
__(Let the rain fall down)  
__Let's go back back to the beginning." _

**AN: Thanx to cka3ka-13 for your review! **

This was mainly dialogue, once again I'm having a bad day…

Luv ya!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	3. Workin' It Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Workin' it out' belongs to Hilary Duff. I own Candace, Lorraine and Brittany characters.**

Chapter 3. Workin' It Out

"Hey Ands!" Candace yelled. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a pink shirt. Her best friends, Lorraine and Brittany were wearing pretty much the same. "I thought we agreed it was skirt day today" the three girls looked at Andie's outfit, cute tight jeans and a baby-pink tank top.

"Gimme a break," Andie said. "I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not" Lorraine scoffed.

"Excuse me, I thought you used to do that! How about McGuire or Sanders?" she snottily said.

"Listen, I was in Junior High School by then. I was lost," Andie stated. "I'm not a puppy that follows anyone around"

"Listen, biotch, we can make your life a living hell!" Brittany said. "You don't wanna mess with us!"

"Try me," Andie said. Lorraine and Brittany rolled eyes.

"You asked for it," Lorraine said. "You'll wish you had never been born!" Andie rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Andie?" Candace asked calmly.

"I'm just tired of following you around. I don't even like you!" Andie yelled.

"Remember, you don't have any friends here anymore," Brittany said. "Maybe that McGuire loser forgave you, but-" Andie's hand slapped her hard across her face.

"Don't start," she stated. She turned around and found Matt, Melina and Lanny staring at her.

"Thanks," Matt said. Andie smiled and nodded.

"You proved yourself," Melina added. "You're a true friend to Lizzie" Andie's smile grew bigger. "And you're taking that chance she gave you for good. C'mon, let's go find a lunch table" the girls linked arms and left.

End of chapter.

_"Some days I start off draggin' my feet  
__Some days I want to fly  
__Some days it all makes sense to me  
__Some days I just don't want to know why_

_Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
__Gonna stand up and shout it  
__Oh oh oh no way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt  
__I'm workin' it out out  
__I'm workin' it out_

_Sometimes I'm just surrounded by friends  
__Sometimes we've never met  
__Sometimes I pray for something I need  
__But hey, you never know what you're gonna get  
__and_

_Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
__Gonna stand up and shout it  
__Oh oh oh no way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt  
__I'm workin' it out out  
__I'm workin' it out_

_Spoken:  
__It's hard enough to be what you are  
__Harder to be what you're not  
__It's hard to know what you need to get  
__Harder to know what you've got_

_Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
__Gonna stand up and shout it  
__Oh oh oh no way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt  
__I'm workin' it out out  
__I'm workin' it out  
__  
Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
__Gonna stand up and shout it  
__Oh oh oh no way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt  
__I'm workin' it out out  
__I'm workin' it out" _

**AN: Yay! Thanx a lot! I was getting kinda sad no one but cka3ka-13 was reviewing! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx! I'm updating sooner than I thought cuz of all the great reviews I got!  
Andy: I'm planning on it! Thanks!  
Hotchic12: 1st: I'm not sure, but I didn't finish writing it. There might be a Lizzie's Pov later on.  
2nd: Yeah, it came out kinda bad… anyway, thanx for reviewing!

AN2: Hey, I was thinking… I could make more stories about Metamorphosis (original, part 1), like different Pov and stuff (cuz I've already got all this story planned).  
Maybe I could work with something like Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Larry and/or Gordo Pov's.  
Tell me what you think and, if u want, u can suggest a Cd!


	4. Little Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Little Voice' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 4. Little Voice

"Happy birthday, Andie!" Melina's voice cheered through the phone on a bright Saturday morning. "C'mon over to Matt's!"

"Thanks baby. Be right there" the girls hung up and Andie changed into a plaid jean skirt and a violet tank top. She headed to the McGuire's immediately and found her friends in the backyard. "Omigod!"

"Hi!" Lizzie cheered as they hugged. "I don't have much time, but it's your birthday, so I-we came over. This is Isabella" Andie and Isabella shook hands, smiling. "I wanted to thank you face to face about that Candace thing... you were so sweet..." Andie smiled and they hugged again. "Oh, here's our present" Isabella gave her a little box with a pendant and a violet amethyst on it.

"Thanks! It's amazing!" Andie said.

"Glad you liked it. We have to go... See ya!" Lizzie said. They hugged one last time and Lizzie got in her car.

"Ciao! It was nice meeting you!" Isabella said.

"Nice meeting you too," Andie replied. Isabella smiled, got in Lizzie's car and they drove off. "Guys, this wasn't really necessary..." Melina shook her head.

"Hey, I was always with those two," she said, pointing at Matt and Lanny, who were playing with two sticks like swords. The two girls shook their heads. "I'll always be thankful" They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, Andie," a deep voice said from behind. "Happy birthday"

"Gordo?" she said, turning around. He smiled.

"I thought about what you said... I always loved her, and it was mostly my fault for not trusting her," he said. "I'm sorry for blaming it on you" Andie smiled at him and they hugged.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, teary.

"I'm sorry for thinking you hadn't changed..." he added. "You really did, and you showed us all it. You earned Lizzie's forgiveness" she smiled through tears, happy, and he left.

"You love him, right?" Melina asked in a very low voice. Andie nodded, still teary. "You're great" they hugged again.

End of chapter.

"_I won't tell you what I'm thinking  
'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too  
You could say I got a best friend  
And she's always telling me what to do_

_She's out of sight but easy to find  
She's in the front of my mind_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget  
The little voice in my head is never misled  
All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess  
The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you _

La lala la la...

_When I see you I admit  
I start to lose my grip and all of my cool  
You smell so sweet just like my perfume  
What have you been doing since I left you_

_You're always there in my thoughts  
But that doesn't mean that it's on_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget  
The little voice in my head is never misled  
All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess  
The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you_

_I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games  
'Cause all I really want is you  
But there are some things a girl won't do_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget  
The little voice in my head is never misled  
All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess  
The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you"_

**AN: I thought about doing more stories with this, but it would be useless... maybe something about Randa, Larry, Ethan or Kate, but all the others are in this story.**

Cka3ka-13: Thanx! I loved that too! I like girls being like that! (not to me, lol).


	5. Where Did I Go Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Where Did I Go Right' belongs to Hilary Duff. I own Cameron and Taylor characters. **

Chapter 5. Where Did I Go Right.

"Hey, Andie!" Gordo's voice said. Andie turned around and found him standing there.

"Uhm... hey," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was around... besides, I didn't get you your birthday present" she blushed lightly.

"Oh, please... You don't have to," she said.

"But I want to. C'mon, how 'bout some drinks in the Digital Bean, then go to the mall and to the movies?" he suggested. "I'm a big time spender... take it or leave it!" She smiled and they got in the Digital Bean. A cute blonde girl waved at her.

"Hey, Cam!" the girls hugged. "Oh, right... Gordo, this is Cameron. Cameron, Gordo," Andie introduced them. He smiled at her and she melted.

"David Gordon? I loved your film where everybody expressed their feelings about High School!"

"Thanks... Andie, which drink?" he asked.

"Grab a pineapple smoothie to go," she said. He nodded and went to buy the drinks. A brown haired girl appeared next to Cameron. "Oh, hi Taylor"

"Hot! Who's that?" she said.

"A friend. Bye girls," Andie replied, and left with Gordo. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I guess... I felt I had to. I mean, you worked really hard to change and become yourself that I thought somebody should recognize that" Andie's eyes filled with tears. "You okay?"

"I always thought that... whatever I did was never good enough... that I never did what I should..." he hugged her and she cried lightly.

"Now you know you are great. You're a great person being yourself, Andie. You didn't need to pose Lizzie to be one," Gordo stated. She smiled at him.

"You are great, Gordo..." she whispered.

End of chapter.

"_I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me _

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song _

And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me_

_  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me _

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

_  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do"_

**AN: Yay! Thanx a lot for your great reviews!**

Hotchic12: Well, Andie does like Gordo.  
Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! You're always great!  
Bout the Autobiography thing, we don't know when we will update, cause we got stuck in chapter 8... And I didn't get a chance to write the last chapter for Crushed... (btw, I'm glad you liked it that much!). I'll update those stories as soon as I write one more chapter for both of them!


	6. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Anywhere But Here' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 6. Anywhere But Here

"Hey guys!" Melina cheered. "Have you seen Andie? She didn't come to the mall..."

"Nope," Matt replied. "We've been here all noon" Melina looked at them.

"Playing videogames? Ugh" she sat next to Matt, on the couch.

"Ha! Gotcha, Lanny!" he yelled, while chopping his head off. Melina sighed loudly. "Don't worry, Mel. She'll call"

"Mel?" she said. He turned to look at her and smiled. "How do you know she didn't got tired of me? All the other girls did"

"Just because you're great. You don't have to change, because then you'd be someone you're not. And we love you this way," Matt stated. Lanny punched his heart and pointed at Melina. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, guys!" she hugged them both. She locked eyes with Matt for a second and felt something weird in her stomach. "Ow"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing..." her light blue eyes and his brown ones met again and she felt it one more time.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She felt some sparks in her fingers.

"Yay, I'm cool," she said, before walking to Lizzie's bedroom and sitting in her bed. "Gosh, I need some of your help now..." she looked around, and stared at one picture of her and Lizzie. They were hugging and smiling at the camera. 'I cannot start to have feelings for Matt... He's my best friend. Besides, Lizzie and Gordo didn't go so well...' She got up and went back to Matt's room, her eyes sparkling and herself feeling as light as the air. She grabbed Lanny's controller and played against Matt. She won easily and began teasing him. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it before running to the backyard. The boys followed Melina and Matt tackled her to the floor, falling in top. Their eyes met again and his stomach jumped. She stood there, waiting, while Lanny watched. 'Kiss me!'

'Kiss her!' Matt thought. He started to lean in, but heard a noise.

"Matt! We're home!" Sam yelled. Matt got off from Melina and helped her up, not looking her in the eye.

"See ya," she said, before kissing them in the cheek, and left.

"What was that?" Lanny 'asked'. Matt sighed

"I wish I knew," he replied.

End of chapter.

"_When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are_

_Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun_

_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

_What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there_

_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

_Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again_

_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here"_

**AN: Yay! Thanx a lot, guys!**

Cka3ka-13: Thanx you so much! I changed the Pov in this one, so you'll have to wait!  
Btw, I checked you other story and it's lookin' good! Update soon!  
Hotchic12: I'm having troubles with Andie and her love life... we'll see later!  
EvanescanceGirlz: Thanx! I love Andie too!

AN2: Happy Easter!


	7. The Math

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'The Math' belongs to Hilary Duff. (I'm getting pretty tired of writing this)**

Chapter 7. The Math

"So... how do you resolve this?" Melina asked, while leaning on Matt's Math's notebook.

"Hm... Crossing the numbers?" he said. She smiled and nodded. He wrote it and smiled at her too. "I can't believe I did it!"

"I can't believe it either," she replied, still smiling. Lately, his classes had become flirtier. He smiled back. "It took you so long I thought you'd never graduate from High School!"

"Hey!" he protested. She giggled a little. "I had never heard you giggle" she blushed. Her pager beeped and she looked at it.

"Mom and Dad want me home. See ya Monday at school!" they got up. He looked down, nervous and she started to leave.

"Wait!" he said. She stared at him. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow? They are playing 'Seed of Chucky'" She nodded.

"Sure. Call Lanny," she replied.

"I was thinking... Just you and me" she blushed and nodded again.

"Well... see ya then" she walked slowly out of the house and waved at him.

"Bye..." as soon as he closed the door, he made a victory dance he always made for his football games.

End of chapter.

"_You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss_

_It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together  
_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69  
Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_Sure I want someone to understand  
But I don't need the stress  
I'm not about being analyzed  
Like it's some kind of test_

_Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69  
Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for_

_Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us  
_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69  
Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69  
Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here"_

**AN: So sorry this chapter is that short, but… I'm kinda weird sometimes!  
Oh, I'm also sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a test by Thursday and my mom wouldn't let me use the pc that much.**

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! I don't even know what to say to you anymore:)  
Hotchic12: Well, this and the last story are happening at the same time… You'll find out more about it on chapter 9 (Sweet Sixteen). Matt and Melina are _just_ friends… Thanx a lot!


	8. Love Just Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Love Just Is' belongs to Hilary Duff**

Chapter 8. Love Just Is

"Hey! Ready to go?" Gordo asked. Andie nodded. They were going to the movies. They got in, Gordo bought some food and sat next to her.

"Omigosh, tell me when it's over!" she cried, hiding her face on his shoulder. He smiled.

"You don't look like you're 17, big baby!" he said. She looked at him with a pouty face and he smiled. "Okay, you're an adorable baby" she smiled, looked at the screen, squealed and hid her face again. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes, she looked up and saw his face concentrated on the screen. She rested her head on his shoulder and he tightened his arm, placing it around her waist like he had done with Lizzie's tiny one so many times before. A little while later, the movie finished and they went out, none of them saying anything. "I had a great time with you, Andie," he said smiling. She smiled back.

"I had a great time with you too," she replied. His baby-blue eyes got lost in distance, thinking. 'What's he thinking about?'

'...why are you always in my mind? We hurt each other, and I- ...I still love you, Lizzie. This was a lot like our first date, though this wasn't a date...' he thought.

"Wait... I have to tell you something," she said. He looked at her. "Gordo... I can't be around you like this. I love you. I still do" he stood there, shocked.

"B-But..." he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "I'm sorry... I started to like this new you and I... I guess I went too far... Excuse me," he said, and ran away. Andie stood there, crying silently.

'I'm sorry for loving you...' she thought. 'I just can't help it' She grabbed her cellphone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie... I'm sorry," she said and hung up.

End of chapter.

"_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_When you ask to stay and disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin sense of you_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do_

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is" _

**AN: This chapter was a little freaky! Gordo and Andie flirting! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanxa lot! I feel I'm really busy to end'Crushed' and continue this and 'Untitled' ...maybe when school slows down a little! BTW, glad you liked my new fics!  
Hotchic12: I'm glad you liked it! I'm so sorry I didn't write anything about that... The last chapter was just about 'The Math'...


	9. Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Sweet Sixteen' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

**Chapter 9. Sweet 16**

"Melina!" Lizzie exclaimed, after finding the girl in her front door. "What are you doing here? Come in" Melina did and sat on Lizzie's bed, looking down. "By the way, happy Sweet Sixteen"

"I needed to talk to somebody," she finally said. Lizzie sat by her side.

"And why didn't you talk to Andie? You drove all the way to Julliard!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I was staying with my parents in Los Angeles. Besides, it's not the same talking to Andie than to you..." Melina said. "You're like my sister" Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"You said it so... proudly... Why- What's wrong?" she asked, after hugging her.

"I... I need some advice. I think I like Matt..." Melina whispered. Lizzie smiled. "But... how would I know we won't fight and break up?" Lizzie sighed.

"I guess that's a risk. Not everybody end up like Gordo and I... we just... didn't belong together"

"How do you know that?" Melina inquired. "I don't wanna spend my whole life thinking 'What if I had tried something with him?'"

"Mel, don't ever thought of a 'What If'. All they do is hurt you," Lizzie said. "Everybody has different paths in his or her life... You just choose one and live it. I did"

"Well, do you regret it?" Melina asked. Lizzie sighed again.

"Sometimes... but, if I hadn't broken up with Gordo or chosen Julliard, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be with Isabella now. Your life is about the choices you make and, sometimes, you have to take a risk. Who knows if Gordo and I will get back together? All of this, I leave it to fate" Melina looked at her.

"You believe in fate?" she asked.

"I believe we build our own... and that you'll find out soon what to do. Don't let anyone disappoint you" Melina smiled and they hugged.

"Wish Kate a happy birthday from me... I have to go" Lizzie nodded and they hugged again.

"Bye, big sis" Lizzie smiled.

"Bye, little sis" Melina smiled back and left.

End of chapter.

"_Today I'm gonna ride away  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
Who that is I don't really care_

_'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
Blue skies are above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere_

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
_

_There ain't nothin' in my way  
'Cept the traffic of L.A._

_And I've got friends who love me  
Bright stars shine above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere_

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there  
_

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_I wanna know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_I wanna know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen" _

**AN: Thanx a lot 4 your reviews! My computer sux, so I'm not able to review or do some stuff... sorry! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx!  
Ashkash: Maybe Lizzie doesn't know what Andie was apologizing (spell?) for! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing! Btw, your fic is going GREAT! I'm liking it!  
Hotchic12: Uhm... sad to know I made you sad? I'm confused! Lol, thanx a lot:)


	10. Party Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Party Up' belongs to Hilary Duff. I don't own those games Melina talks about, I don't even know if 'Bonestorm' is an actual game... I kinda took it from The Simpsons.**

Chapter 10. Party Up

"Hey guys!" Melina cheered. Matt and Lanny were playing videogames again. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" they both shook their heads and she sighed. Matt gave her his controller.

"Here, I'll teach ya," he said, placing her hands on it. He explained and Melina nodded, not wanting to say she already knew that game.

"I get it," she said after a while. "It's boring"

"C'mon, this game rocks!" Matt exclaimed.

"The Bonestorm II is exactly the same as Mortal Kombat Ultimate," Melina replied. "But MKU is way better" He shook his head. 'What's wrong with you?' she thought. 'I didn't come here to discuss videogames!' Melina looked at Matt's face, which was staring at the TV, and slid closer to him. "So... why don't we do something, guys?" Matt shook his head.

"Lanny is going to get a new pet. I'm going with him," he explained. Melina sighed again and nodded. "An iguana, right?" Lanny nodded, focused on the screen.

"Kay. I'm leaving," she replied. Matt nodded and walked her to the door. 'Now or never...' she turned to face him and he stood there. She grabbed his head and cast him a kiss. "You're way too slow, McGuire," she whispered before leaving and closing the door after her. Matt stood there, shocked, with his jaw open.

"_You are driving me out of my mind  
__'Cause you take me everywhere but out at night  
__What more do you need for me to get with you _

_I didn't see this coming  
__Why don't you start me up?  
__There's no more messin' around  
__(Come on and light me up)  
__This could be the start of something  
__Why don't you party-up  
__Time for you to come on down_

_I dream about it in my sleep  
__You seem to like me better when I creep  
__This time I won't lose_

_I didn't see this coming  
__Why don't you start me up?  
__There's no more messin' around  
__(Come on and light me up)  
__This could be the start of something  
__Why don't you party-up  
__Time for you to come on down_

_You roll me, you use me, you love me and then  
__You wrap me up and reel me in and use me again  
__You love me, you hate me, you say it's the end  
__I know you're gonna do it again and again..._

_I didn't see this coming  
__Why don't you start me up?  
__There's no more messin' around  
__(Come on and light me up)  
__This could be the start of something  
__Why don't you party-up  
__Time for you to come on down_

_I didn't see this coming  
Why don't you start me up?  
There's no more messin' around  
(Come on and light me up)  
This could be the start of something  
Why don't you party-up  
Time for you to come on down" _

**AN: First of all, thanks to all of you guys! You rock! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! Yeah, I already read "Every Piece Of Me" and I think it's pretty good, but my computer sux and I can't review... Keep it up!  
Ashkash: Thanx you so much! That's exactly what I wanted to write!  
I'm sorry, I knewyou wanted Lizzie to come now, but I'm respecting the songs... BIG TIME SPOILER: Lizzie-Gordo-Andie next chapter! Thanx again!

JoJoLookAlike1220: Well, I updated twice since you reviewed... hope that's soon enough!  
Thanx a lot!


	11. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Metamorphosis' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 11. Metamorphosis

"-my best friends: Melina and Gordo... you've been an inspiration to me. Lizzie, you didn't fit in that description. You were and still are, though not in a freaky way, my role model. You're more than just a friend to me. You're my mentor..." Andie's eyes began to fill with tears. "You helped me more than you could ever imagine. I love you all... thanks" Lots of claps, Andie went downstage. In a place a little apart and hidden, Gordo was looking at her. So many things had changed since his crush on her, which was only because he liked Lizzie but couldn't bring himself to admit it. But Andie was special. She was unique and a great person. Why had he kissed her? Was it just the moment? His mixed feelings towards Lizzie that brought him to that? The thought that she deserved it? Or maybe it was the feeling that she truly understood him... But those were just crazy random thoughts. He wasn't even sure if any of them were true. All that he knew was that he wasn't ready for a fresh start, just like Andie had had. He was still madly, head-over-heels for the only woman of his life. A voice behind him made him jump.

"At least go say 'hi' to her," Isabella said. "You know she would be feeling great that way" Gordo looked at her.

"I was thinking about doing that... when Lizzie leaves her alone a second," he lied. Isabella stared at him.

"I might be Italian, but I am not stupid. Go say 'hi' or 'thanks'... and you will have to face Lizzie sooner or later" he sighed and nodded. "It is not like she does not think about you..." she blurted out and covered her mouth instantly. He stared at her and a grin appeared on his face. He hugged Bella and went next to Lizzie and Andie.

"Gordo! You're... here!" Andie exclaimed. She blushed and looked down.

"Hi..." Lizzie said. He smiled at her and Andie took that as a hint.

"Great to see you were valedictorian, Andie," he said, trying to catch Lizzie's eyes. Andie nodded. "So... uhm... I'll just leave now"

"Actually, I have to go back to Julliard soon... one of my friends has the flu and the guys were having a couple of parties... I'll be back by next week or something. See ya," Lizzie said. She sat on Isabella's car and grabbed a little lavender book. She grabbed a pen and wrote. Isabella went next to her and they talked for a couple of minutes before she went to them.

"Andie, Gordo, I am so sorry but we have to leave. We will be back soon, okay?" Andie nodded. "But Lizzie has something to do first..." she went back to the car and dragged Lizzie to Gordo. She and Andie left. The ex-'Most Promising Couple' stood face to face. Lizzie stared at Gordo's eyes. They hid everything and she used to know how to read them. Now, it was like she was blind. But he still got that power, and he realized it when he looked into hers. They didn't need the words to communicate, but he needed her to say those words. Lizzie, breaking the eye contact, looked at the sky. It was turning from a shiny California sun to a gray sky. Feeling unable to stay like that, she kissed him on the cheek and ran to Isabella's car.

"_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
__But something's happening, things are changing soon  
__I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
__And once I get out, there's no turning back_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sky  
__I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis_

_Things are different now when I walk by  
__You start to sweat and you don't know why  
__It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
__To see life all around me moving on_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sky  
__I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis_

_Spoken:  
__Every day is a transformation  
__Every day is a new sensation  
__Alteration, modification  
__An incarnation, celebration  
__Every day is a new equation  
__Every day is a revelation  
__Information, Anticipation  
__Onto another destination_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis" _

**AN: Okay, I changed the end cause I wanted to point that here's where she wrote 'Now You Know'.**

Ashkash: Okay, thanxa lot!  
Where exactly is Trinidad? Just curious!

Cka3ka-13: Cool thanx!  
I tried reading 'Mi Reflejo', but it's gone!

JoJoLookAlike1220: OMG, don't take it personal! I love updating! Lol, thanx again!

AN2: We're so sorry about 'Untitled', but... Geography test tomorrow! Hope I go well on that one... Anyway, I'm going over to my dad's tomorrow so I'll try to pass and/or write another chapter there!  
Luv ya,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	12. Inner Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Inner Strength' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 12. Inner Strength

"Lizzie... that was great," 22 years old Andie Robinson told 23 years old Lizzie McGuire on the backstage. "I wish I could be more like you..."

"But not in that freaky way, right?" Andie laughed.

"I'm way past that now... Well... not exactly" she looked down.

"Andie, trust me. You don't need a guy to make your life complete..."

"I don't need 'a guy'! I need him..." Andie cried. Lizzie hugged her.

"I know how you feel right now... Andie, you're going to make greater things with your life than falling in love with David Gordon... or kissing him after a movie" this time, Lizzie looked down. Andie's eyes opened wide in shock. "Now I get your phone call that night... But that's no really important. All that matters is that you, Andrea Jane Robinson, are more than what you think you are. You were great with Mel, she needed you and you helped her. It was harder for her to help you because she's younger... I was the one to help you, and I think... I think Gordo made a great job than myself" Andie shook her head.

"No! You helped me through everything!" she cried. "You... you were my first real friend. I was just a sevvie but you still looked after me... and that I think was the beginning of my new life. If you hadn't help me in the first place, Gordo would've never looked at me. I was a nobody, but you didn't care. To you, I was your equal... You are a great person, Lizzie McGuire. You helped me more than you'll ever know..." the two girls hugged tight, crying. "You're amazing"

"Thanks..." Lizzie whispered, crying. "Love ya, Clone"

"Love ya too, P.P.P." Andie replied.

"_Gotta find your inner strength  
__If you can't then just throw life away  
__Gotta learn to rely on you  
__Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too_

_You're beautiful inside and out  
__Lead a great life without a doubt  
__Don't need a man to make things fair  
__'Cuz more than likely he won't be there_

_Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
In the end all you've got is you"_

**AN: Hotchic12 and JoJoLookAlike1220: Thanx a lot!**

Okay, I had the final chapter of 'Crushed', chapter number 5 of 'Untitled',3 new chapters of a story I'm writing called 'Catch Me If You Can' and the final chapters for this story on my diskette...  
I went to a cyber, but it was way too slow, I couldn't do anything. Another one, they had no machines left. 3rd: I couldn't use the diskette. 4th (and last) they had only one machine and it was being used.  
Plus, it's really hot in here and I had a fight with my mom.

Results:  
You'll have to wait for all that! Sorry!  
I'm in a crappy mood right now, but your great reviews for my story 'Out Is Through' helped a little!  
I'm sorry you had to read all that, but... 'My teenage side shines through!'


	13. Why Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Why Not' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 13. Why Not

Flashback (same day as 'Party Up', picks up when Melina leaves the McGuire's house after kissing Matt):

Matt shut the door close and ran after Melina. She was almost a block ahead by now.  
"Melina!" he called. She heard him, but acted like she hadn't. He noticed it and ran faster, finally getting closer. He grabbed her arm and made her turn. She looked at him, impatient. Her icy blue eyes stared into his brown ones, expecting. "I-…" Matt looked down, nervous.

"Matt, I won't wait forever," she said, right before getting out of his grip and running away. He stood there for a couple of minutes, in which she made it to her house. He got back to his senses and ran again, to find her sobbing lightly.

"Mel?" he said. She looked to the other side. He sat next to her and grabbed her face, so she would look at him straight in the eyes. "Mel?" he tried again.

"I thought you liked me!" she cried. He looked down. "Now I know you don't… We are moving to LA" he looked at her, surprised. "My dad got a job. We're leaving tonight. I'll miss you" she hugged him and ran inside. He stood there, shocked.

The next day:

"Melina!" Mrs. Bianco called her elder daughter. "There's a boy here in the door for you… did you already make friends?" Melina shook her head, surprised. Her long blonde hair was down and she was wearing a light blue dress. She went to the door and saw a head with spiky brown hair and those brown eyes she knew so well.

"…Matt?" she whispered. He looked up, smiled, ran to her and kissed her. She kissed back, closing her eyes. "It took you long," she pouted. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Better late than never," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you sound smarter when you're quiet," she joked. "I prefer you quiet"

"And I prefer us this way," he said, pulling her in for another kiss. Her eyes glowed and they heard some giggles. They both turned around and saw Melina's little sister, Tammy (5) looking at them.

"What made you come?" she asked. He looked her in the eye.

"I realized I couldn't lose the girl I love," he said. She closed her eyes.

"I like it when you say that…" she said. "I love you too"

"You're my girl…" he whispered in her ear.

End of flashback.

"Do you, Matthew Thomas McGuire take Melina Jane Bianco as your wife?" Matt smiled at his radiant bride.

"I do," he replied.

"Melina Jane Bianco, do you take Matthew Thomas McGuire as your husband?" Melina smiled back.

"I do," she replied as well.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride" They kissed immediately, at the same time the claps were heard in all the church.

End of chapter.

"_You think you're going nowhere  
__When you're walking down the street  
__Acting like you just don't care  
__When life could be so sweet_

_Why you wanna be like that  
__As if there's nothing new  
__You're not fooling no one  
__You're not even fooling you_

_So I walk a little slower  
__And open up your eyes  
__Sometimes it's so hard to see  
__The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign  
__No flashing neon light  
__Telling you to make your move  
__Or when the time is right_

_(So) Why Not  
__Take a crazy chance  
__Why not  
__Do a crazy dance  
__If you lose a moment  
__You might lose a lot  
__So... why not  
__Why not  
__Why Not take a crazy chance X2_

_You always dress in yellow  
__When you want to dress in gold  
__Instead of listening to your heart  
__You do just what you're told_

_You keeping waiting where you are  
__For what, you'll never know  
__Lets just get in to your car  
__And go, baby go_

_(So) Why Not  
__Take a crazy chance  
__Why not  
__Do a crazy dance  
__If you lose a moment  
__You might lose a lot  
__So... why not  
__Why not  
__  
Oh...oh  
__I could be the one for you  
__Oh... yeah  
__Maybe yes  
__Maybe no  
__Oh... oh  
__It could be the thing to do  
__What I'm saying is  
__You gotta let me know_

_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A  
__If you don't believe me there's a way_

_Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not_

_(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not"_

**AN: Yay! The guy from this place where I'm at is so cool! He let me use my Cd here!**

Cka3ka-13: Glad you liked it!  
Ashkash: Thanx a lot!  
Hotchic12: Thanx to you too!

AN2: Next chapter, Miranda and Larry!


	14. Girl Can Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Girl Can Rock' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 14. Girl Can Rock.

"You're so jealous," Lizzie's voice rang on her ears. She shook her head to forget it.  
19 years old Miranda Sanchez walked into Yale's campus a little intimidated, but she didn't let it show.

"Excuse me, do you know where Larry Tudgeman's room is?" she asked a girl. She giggled.

"Le Tudge? His is the 3rd one. Gotta tell you, that one's hot... who are you? Her sister?" Miranda glared that girl and went to his dorm room. She knocked and a guy opened. He checked her out and smiled.

"How can I help you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Is Larry here?" she asked as well. He nodded. "Can you tell him Miranda's here?" he shrugged and let him in.

"His on the first door, before the bathroom," the guy pointed. "I would knock before going in. He's with Torrance" Miranda rushed to the door and stood waiting.

"Torrance, get out," she heard Larry's voice saying. "I already told you, I have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, but she's in UCLA. She won't find out... c'mon, babe," a girl's voice insisted. Miranda opened the door and saw him sitting in front of his notebook, with a blonde girl caressing her neck and him trying to pull her hand appart. He looked up and his eyes glowed at her sight.

"Hi," Miranda said, her eyes locked with Larry's.

"Hi," he replied, grabbing her hand.

"Say, who are you?" Torrance inquired. Miranda glared her. "Could you, like, leave?"

"I missed you..." Miranda whispered, ignoring her. Larry nodded.

"I missed you too," he replied. They sat on his bed, he stroked her long black hair and caressed her cheek. "You're... really here" she blushed a little and they leaned in.

"You know, that's, like, so rude!" Torrance said. Miranda rolled her eyes, tired. "I'm not gonna let him go just 'cause some 'baby' showed up!" Larry closed his eyes. That was it. Miranda got up quickly and faced her.

"Wanna know who I am?" Torrance nodded. "I'm your worst nightmare. Now, get the hell out of my boyfriend's room!" she ordered. The blonde left and she turned to her boyfriend again. He was chuckling. "What?"

"I heard you saying a couple of times you weren't the jealous type... now I'm glad you care that much about me," Larry said. She blushed a little, he pulled her closer and they kissed. "Anyway, if you weren't coming to me, I would've soon. I have to ask you something" she nodded.

"Sure, anything," she replied. He grabbed something from his pocket and knelt down.  
"Miranda Isabella Sanchez... would you do me the honor of marrying this nerdy guy?" he asked. She smiled, tears covering her eyes.

"¡Por supuesto!" she exclaimed. "Te amo" He stared at her, lost. She smiled again and nodded. "Of course! I love you" he nodded and placed the ring on her finger and smiled. She looked at it and pulled him for another kiss.

End of chapter.

"_Hey!  
__Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
__Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
__Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
__Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right_

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
__Thats what i said _

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
__I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
__Spread the news around every single block  
__Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
__Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
__I can't hold back what i feel inside  
__and if i make you nervous, you better step aside_

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
__Thats what i said_

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
__I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
__Spread the news around every single block  
__Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_The girl can rock  
__Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
__I ain't crazy at all _

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
__Thats what i said_

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
__I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
__Spread the news around every single block  
__Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
__Thats what i said_

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock 3x _

Yeah, Rock!"

**AN: Thanx a lot to all of you! Tomorrow is the 6 months anniversary since Ijoined this page! **

Ashkash: Sorry I didn't put more Lanny things! I'm glad you liked it though.  
Kalanadiangal4ever: Thanx!  
Hotchic12: Well, my cd came with this one too. Next chapter is (I think) the last, cause I don't know how to add 'Crash World'  
Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! (I wished I knew what TX means, but still!)

AN2: Next chapter, Kate and Ethan!


	15. A Day In The Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'A Day In The Sun' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 15.A Day In The Sun.

19 years old Kate Sanders sighed loudly, staring at her boyfriend's picture. 'I miss you...' she thought. One of her many blonde roommates came in and looked around.  
"Can I borrow your hairbrush? Cammy lost mine," she asked. Kate shrugged. The girl used it and left Kate's room. A little after, she heard a knock.

"Come in!" Lizzie did. "Hey," Kate greeted her. Lizzie smiled and they hugged.

"Happy birthday! So? How have you been?" Lizzie asked. "How's NYU? Melina said hi" Kate shrugged again, looking at Ethan's picture and at her ring. "Oh, Katie... I know you miss him" Kate nodded, tears streaming down her face and ruining her makeup. She rested her head on Lizzie's chest, who stroked her hair.

**Gordo's dorm room:**

"Okay, so you came here because...?" Gordo asked. Ethan was sitting on his bed.  
"I couldn't stand another day without seeing her. I love her, man," Ethan replied. Gordo nodded. He knew that feeling.

"And why are you here-" he gestured that word. "-instead of there?" he pointed to a map he had and marked New York.

"I need your help with something. I would've called Lizzie, but Isabella told me she wasn't there then giggled about something that sounded like 'l'amore'," Ethan said, still confused about Isabella's reaction at his simple question. Gordo nodded, grabbed his jacket and got up.

"Let's go," he said, hurrying Ethan, who smiled at him, and they left.

**Kate's dormroom:**

"You're so jealous," Lizzie said over her cellphone.

"I'm so not. I'm not the jealous type," Miranda replied. "Bye girl. Take care of Kate"

"I will. Take care of your man!" Lizzie replied before hanging up. Kate finished clearing her face from the tear stained makeup and looked at her friend. "Come here, baby Katie..." Kate went to her friend's side and they hugged firmly. Just then, they heard a rock on her window.

"Ethan used to do that... I bet that one's for Christina," Kate said, before looking down from the window. She squealed, Lizzie looked down too and smiled. The two girls ran down and Kate threw herself on her boyfriend's arms. "I missed you..." Ethan kissed her forehead gently.

"I missed you too, baby," he replied. "Happy birthday. I love you"

"I love you too," she whispered, resting her head on his protective chest. He pulled her a little appart and grabbed a little box from his pocket.

"You know I can't live another day knowing you're here, surrounded by guys and I'm there, nowhere close to protect you... I bet you get asked out a lot," Ethan said, feeling a little jealous. She smiled at his childish manners. "Anyway, I know this'll make you mine forever... Katharine Jennifer Sanders, would you marry me?" she nodded and smiled again, this time through tears. "Tudge and Randy Pandy are coming here and you are shopping for your perfect dress in... 3 hours. I wanna marry you tonight" Kate's smile grew bigger. Lizzie squealed a little. "By the way, Lizzie, Isabella said she really liked the world crashing, but she said it's a little too rough" Lizzie looked confused.

"Crash World?" he nodded. "Yay! You two are getting married!" she jumped to Ethan and they hugged, Kate's eye set on them. "Don't worry, Sanders, my former crush isn't alive anymore," Lizzie said, hugging her too. "Shouldn't we go to shop for your dress?" Kate nodded, kissed Ethan and the girls left.

End of chapter.

_"Everything's working out fine  
__You've got all the things you want and I've got mine  
__No more struggle and strife  
__Kickin' back and diggin'...it's a wonderful life  
__  
And then you awoke  
__To start the day out laughing  
__It's some kind of a joke_

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
__Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
__First you want a million then a million and one  
__Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun_

_City girls and small town boys  
__Big time spenders with expensive toys  
__Pretty people who don't look so good  
__Some are mopping floors and some are chopping wood  
__  
But they try and they try  
__Waiting for the clouds to disappear from the sky_

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
__Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
__First you want a million then a million and one  
__Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
__  
Everybody's doing everything they can  
__Some will count on luck and some will make a plan  
__If you want to get it, got to get it done  
__Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun_

_Mama said 'Listen to me,  
__I can't tell you what your life's gonna be  
__Every day there's something new, it's true  
__A light could shine on you'_

_But they try and they try  
Waiting for the clouds to disappear from the sky_

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
First you want a million then a million and one  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun _

Everybody's doing everything they can  
Some will count on luck and some will make a plan  
If you want to get it, got to get it done  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun"

**AN: Maybe this one wasn't that good chapter, it was mostly like the last one. I just wanted to point that this was the same day that 'Sweet Sixteen' and 'Jericho' (Kate's birthday), and 'Girl Can Rock'. **

Ashkash: Thanx a lot! I really appreciate you took the time to read (and even review) my stories!  
Cka3ka-13: Oh, I get it now! You'll have to wait a little, I'm working on a story that might be a little like 'A Sophomoric Story' (only they're seniors) and I actually like it. The chapters are really long! About 'Part Of Your World' I yet have to write the alst chapter (It's a really short story). Anyway, thanx a lot! XOXO.

AN2: I know this story maybe wasn't as good as Metamorphosis, but I just wanted to give another side to this story. Stay tuned for my new stories!

LGFever: Thanx a lot! I love ya, twin sis! (symbolic)

AN3: It was great writing for all of you! Love,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
